Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to wireless communication and, more particularly, to methods and apparatus for adaptive measurement configuration selection in a vehicular device, for example, an automotive device having a high-gain antenna.
Description of Related Art
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, data, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., bandwidth and transmit power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) systems, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) systems, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) systems, 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems, Long Term Evolution Advanced (LTE-A) systems, and Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) systems.
Generally, a wireless multiple-access communication system can simultaneously support communication for multiple wireless terminals. Each terminal communicates with one or more base stations via transmissions on the forward and reverse links. The forward link (or downlink) refers to the communication link from the base stations to the terminals, and the reverse link (or uplink) refers to the communication link from the terminals to the base stations. This communication link may be established via a single-input single-output, multiple-input single-output or a multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) system.
A high gain antenna can be used to provide wireless connectivity to vehicular devices, such as automotive devices like automobiles. In some aspects, the automotive devices are generally considered wireless terminals (e.g., or user equipments (UEs)) and can communicate with base stations (BSs) as they drive within coverage of the BSs. Although, there may be benefits realized by using the external antenna, there may be scenarios where using the external antenna is not desired.
Accordingly, techniques for selecting when to use the high-gain antenna for these types of vehicular devices are desirable.